


The Producer

by MrEros



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, BoyxBoy, Celebrity Crush, Foreskin Play, M/M, Oral, Smut, Spit As Lube, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEros/pseuds/MrEros
Summary: When a young, but very successful, film producer has an idea; all the hottest talent in Hollywood will do anything to be in it.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Male Character(s), Tom Holland/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Producer

“Our first guest today is the Oscar-winning writer, director, _and_ producer of hit films like Carry On, What If It’s Us and Hamilton, not to mention Britain’s youngest Knight of the Realm at just 22 years old, please welcome; Sir Henry Moon!!!” The audience went wild as I jumped up those iconic steps onto that even more iconic purple stage. There I was, at the point I never thought I’d be, a guest, at 22, on The Graham Norton Show. 

I took a seat on the red sofa as I waited for him to call out the most exciting bits of the night. “My next guest is the star of hit films like Kingsman, Sing! and Rocketman; it’s Taron Egerton!”

Once again, the crowd erupted with cheers and screams, louder than for me, of course. He came over to me, went to shake my hand and then pulled me in for a hug. I could smell his musky, not to mention incredibly expensive, aftershave on his neck. I took a deep breath before coming back out. He winked at me as we both sat down to await the next guest. 

“And finally…” The crowd began to scream and cheer before he had even said who it was, Graham started laughing, “ I know, I know.” He laughed again, in his iconic way; he was loving it. “And finally, this man went from Billy Elliot to Peter Parker, stealing all our hearts in the process. Please welcome, friend of the show TOM HOLLAND!!!” The crowd went positively supersonic with the amount of noise they produced. 

If my heart wasn’t beating a million miles an hour before he jumped up the steps, as if it was nothing, Tom Holland revealed himself to the adoring crowds, and his biggest fan who happened to be sitting at the end of the very sofa he was about to sit on. He shook Graham’s hand, waved at the audience, hugged Taron and now it was my turn. My heart was racing and my breathing was calm, ‘calm down’ I said to myself as he put his hand out for me to shake. “Hi, nice to meet you,” he said in his beautiful voice. 

“Hi Tom, great to meet you,” I managed through my now chattering teeth. He beamed at me before he waved once more at the audience and sat down. Sensing my nerves, Taron put his hand on my thigh and rubbed it to try and calm me down. That did not, however have the intended effect. The worst thing possible happened, I started to get hard…

“Well now,” began Graham, “ this is quite the sofa tonight isn’t it ladies and gentlemen?” The crowd erupted once again. “But now Tom, you must have met Taron, no?” 

“Yeah,” started Tom, looking Taron in the eyes joyfully, “well we’ve met a few times actually because my best mate, Harrison, is good friends with Taron.”

“Yeah, me and Harrison know each other and when I found out Tom was playing Spiderman I just couldn’t resist,” butted in Taron, getting a laugh from the audience. Tom didn’t mind, of course he didn’t; he laughed too. 

“And what about Henry? Do any of you know each other?” Oh shit, it was my turn. I almost forgot where I was for a minute because I felt like I was just watching tv.

“Um, well yeah I’ve met Taron a few times at various things but I’ve never met Tom before.” Now I was starting to blush. My god, I'm pathetic. On national television giving doe eyes to my biggest crush; ‘grow up Moon!’ I reprimanded internally. 

The rest of the show went about as well in the first few minutes. I was caught short a few times, losing myself in Tom’s eyes, Taron gripping my thighs and me getting hard. That was essentially the cycle of the show until it ended and we all said our goodbyes. In the greenroom Tom hugged me and I styled it out by getting a rock hard boner (but I don’t think he noticed), I mean, could I be any cooler. 

“Bye bye,” cooed Taron as he wrapped his arms around me from behind in his typically playful, and strangley homoerotic way. “Oh,” said Taron when he felt the tip of my hard on through my trousers, “that’s a bit naughty.” How he’d managed to snake his arms down there without me noticing I will never know, but it happened and now I had to deal with it. 

“Come now Taron, it’s been a long day and you’re drunk, don’t you think it’s time you went--” but before I could finish Taron started giving me a hickey on my neck. Thank god we were in a corner otherwise we’d be fucked, and that’s never polite in someone else’s greenroom. I was, at first, concerned that he was drunk but then I remembered he’d only drunk one beer tonight so I went along with it. “Yep, no problem at all,” I said in answer to his hickey. I grabbed his hand, took him over to Graham, said our final goodbyes and shot off towards my car which was waiting for me outside. 

The drive home was excruciating, Taron was palming himself the whole way, and I couldn’t help but watch. At one point, when we were speeding down a relatively empty road and Taron was sure the driver couldn’t see us, he started nibbling on my ear. I was so close to moaning that I had to grab his bulge to get him off before I ruined a pretty good, professional, relationship with my driver.

When we arrived at my London house in Belgrave Square, it was only a matter of time before Taron launched himself at me. 

I had barely closed the door when he began kissing my neck like it was his first instance of physical touch in 1,000 years. He was kissing, licking and nipping at the most sensitive parts of my neck and it was sending jolts of electricity around my entire body, waking up feelings and senses I never even knew were there. I unbuttoned his shirt as fast as possible until his sexy chest was fully exposed. The hairs emitting the most sensual musk I’ve ever smelt, and they made me crazy. I fell to my knees and ran my hands over his abs and pecs and eventually around to his ass. I felt all over his clothed ass as I licked circles around his nipples. 

He was now standing in my entrance hall, shirt undone and a huge tent in his trousers. My hands were all over his ass and my face was all up in his pecs. It was as close as I could describe to heaven. His occasional moans and very heavy breathing all contributed to the most wonderful sensory experience. “Please,” he moaned, “touch me”. I needed no further persuasion as I shoved my hands, that were previously feeling up his clothed ass, beneath the layers of fabric that separated his sumptuous posterior from my eager hands.

Whilst tracing his ass crack with the middle finger of my left hand, I used the other hand to make my way to his taint, the space between his balls and his ass. I began to stroke it and run my finger in circles around it. His moans were louder than ever. I then decided I could work on the front at the same time, so I used my teeth to undo the front of his now _very_ tight trousers as I lowered myself to my knees. Once his flies were undone I withdrew my hands suddenly from the back of his trousers, causing a sudden bout of friction against his crack which caused him to bite his lip in an attempt to stifle his moan. 

As I look up from my knees I am in awe of the man before me. His eyes were shut and his head was pointing up to the sky. His incredible chest was on display, a light spattering of chest hair framing his beautiful pectorals which were flanked by his open shirt; like a stripper. His rock hard abs perfectly held his trail which was like a mystical road to a land beyond the boxers. His bulge was right in front of my face, I could smell his musk permeating through the tight fabric, which was made tighter by his growing hardness. I rubbed my face across his bulge, taking in his scent and making him gasp with pleasure. I then began to mouth the outline of his dick, getting it wet and causing Taron to shake with anticipation.

As I was tonguing his balls I reached up, hooked my fingers in the waistband of his underwear and yanked them down, causing his thick, uncut, cock to bounce up and slap his abs. He gasped at this and I simply drooled at the sight of it. It was thick, like a nice big breakfast sausage, and whilst it wasn’t the longest I’d ever seen, it certainly made up for it in width and gorgeousness. The foreskin entirely encased the head of his dick, with a bit of excess coming off the end. It was truly a sight to behold, such a sight to behold that if I only beheld it for much longer then I may burst. I lunged forward and began by pulling back the thick foreskin and taking the now exposed head into my mouth. 

The taste was intensely musky, the head was already slick with pre-cum so my tongue slid around with ease, sending Taron into absolute ecstasy. I ran my tongue around his entire cockhead, collecting all the pre that I could and savouring the taste. I could hear Taron breaking down above me and it was sending me onto another level of joy and pleasure.

“Please, Hen-” Taron couldn't even finish what he was trying to say without moaning, “please, just fuck me!”

 _Now that sounds like a plan I can get behind_ , I thought to myself. As I deepthroated his cock, I used my second hand, which had up until this point been playing with his very sizable balls, to run a finger across his taint and begin to tease his asshole. A shiver travelled down his body as I ran my finger around his pucker, more pre-cum also flowed from his cockhead, he was being stimulated from both sides of his body and clearly he was loving it. 

I pulled slowly off his cock, pulling his foreskin back over his head with my lips, trying to savour every last morsel of delicious pre-cum and overall cock taste. I kept my hand feeding through his legs and playing with his asshole as I stood up to come face to face with him. We kissed, with more passion and veracity than I have ever been kissed before. After he pulled away, I whispered seductively into his ear asking if he wanted to move to the bedroom.

“No, please, just fuck me here,” he groaned, panting. I kissed him hard once more before making my way behind him. I retrieved my han, fondling his balls and jerking him off a bit on my way out from between his legs. I then took my place standing behind him. I removed all my clothes and for the first time, we were both stark naked. He reached behind himself and began to play with my rock hard cock, playing with my foreskin and pulling my cock towards his ass. 

As I rubbed his cock up and down his ass cheeks, Taron suddenly remembered something and spat on his hand. He then reached around and grabbed my cock; he began lubing it up with his spit and so I spat in my own hand and began to finger him. When my fingers entered him, his grip on my cock became significantly tighter. 

Once we were both sufficiently lubed up I closed the gap between me and Taron by putting the head of my cock into his ass. “Go,” he moaned, “all in!” With that, I pushed my entire cock into his ass and we both let out the most almighty moans. I waited for a moment to let him adjust to the dick in his ass before beginning my onslaught on his peachy bum. 

I fucked him with increased speed and vigour as his moans increased in volume and desperation. Once his moans were at an optimal level, I reached around to his front and began to play with his cock whilst simultaneously fucking the hell out of him. 

I fed my little finger into his loose foreskin and traced it around, collecting all the new pre-cum and sending Taron into a frenzy. I pulled my finger out of his foreskin and into my own mouth, the taste was sensational and I held the significant amount of collected pre-cum for Taron as he then turned his head to suck my face. We exchanged the pre-cum a number of times, whilst I began to jerk his cock fast and hard. 

Taron moaned into my mouth as I jerked him off faster and harder, feeling his ass tensing up and knowing that it meant he was close. I fucked him with all I had, and jerked him with the same vigour. He pulled away from our kiss and let out a moan more akin to a roar as I felt his cock expand in bursts and cum shot from the end, coating my entire hand in white gold. His spasming ass felt fantastic on my cock, which was close to exploding itself. I continued to jerk his dick, using his own cum as lube, and overstimulating him and causing him to buck backwards and increasing the thrust of my fuck. He was enjoying it as much as it was sending him crazy. The feeling was amazing though, his cock was slick and slippery and it was making my cock feel great as his ass continued to spasm and jerk. A few moments later, I released his cock and brought my hand up to my mouth and licked off all the remaining cum from my hand. The taste was revolutionary and was the final straw, as I came hard into his asshole, filling it to the brim. 

“Wow,” breathed Taron, “that was incredible.”

* * *

As I lay my head on Taron's chest, rising and falling as he slept, I almost slipped into the mindset that I could get used to this. Sleeping with the hottest celebrities in the world has always been an activity I've enjoyed but I’ve always been wary of the connotations of that in regards to my job. However, seeing Tom today, and obviously Taron; why not assemble a cast of Hollywood’s hottest to create the most mouthwatering motion picture of the movie making millenium…might work. I guess there’s only one thing for it:

Next stop, Holland.


End file.
